Lady Katie of Gryffindor
by Cho87
Summary: Katie Bell, in her 7th year, finds herself entwined in a confusing romance, pressure for a scholarship, and in the midst of it all, she looks for the serenity of the Quidditch field. Please r/r, very original!
1. Lady Katie and the Bells

Lady Katie: My Story  
  
A/N: Hey… read… enjoy…. Thanks…  
  
Katie Bell--17--7th Year  
  
Alec Bell--17--7th Year  
  
Nate- Bell-18--Grad--one year older  
  
Cooper Bell--14--4th Year  
  
Billie Bell--12--2nd Year  
  
Fred Weasly--17--7th Year  
  
Angelina Johnson--17--7th Year  
  
Alicia Spinnet--17--7th Year  
  
George Weasly--17--7th Year  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was nothing quite like the rush I got when I whipped through the air on my Nimbus 2004, soaring above the clouds and past the rooftop of my home as my brothers tried fruitlessly to stop me. But when I had the Quaffle in my hands, I was truly invincible; no man alive, let alone brother, could stop me when I grasped it in my hands and soared twoard the goal post.  
  
Being a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team was my life; when I was forced to stay home in the summer I'd practice, so I spent about half of my life on a broom. My family wasn't poor, but we weren't rich either; after all, my father raised my four brothers and I alone, so it wasn't like me to buy fantastically new brooms. The Nimbus 2004 was a present for entering my final year at Hogwarts with longstanding perfect marks.  
  
My four brothers were Nate, Alec, Cooper, and Billie. Nate was a year older than I, and wicked funny. He was not very talented in the Quidditch area but he always helped me practice. Alec was my twin brother; we were born on the the 1st of September, and so we were at least a few months older than most of our friends. He was a very practical guy, but he was my best friend, and an awesome Beater for Ravenclaw. Billie was twelve and entering his second year; he was a bold, outgoing fellow that is more of a Quidditch fan than a player; he is however, the best amateur Keeper I had seen since Oliver Wood. Cooper was entering his 4th year, and he was quite the socialite. Everybody knew him, and he seemed to bask in it... only his family knew how truly humble he was!  
  
I did have a sister, in a way. She was my other best friend, Angelina. Angelina Johnson played Chaser with me and Alicia Spinnet on Gryffindor. Angelina was one of the most energetic people I knew. She had dark, bouncy curls that danced whenever she jumped around; she was always on the move.  
  
It was summer before my 7th year and I was out with Alec, Nate, Billie, and Cooper practicing high above our backyard for the impending Quidditch season. I had the Quaffle in my clutches, but I could feel Cooper's breath on my neck, he was so close. I was almost at the goal, the yards closing and Billie had lowered his shoulders, ready to block. I caught my breath, ready and willing. The Quaffle soared--the moment frozen in time--Billie reached... and GOAL! The ball sailed through the circular post as Billie grimaced in grim defeat.  
  
"Nice!" Nate congratulated, as we did our victory flight, and I beamed. I was getting stronger as a player. I could do anything. Anything on the Quidditch field, that is.  
  
"Dinner!" my dad called from the open window of the kitchen. My dad, Henry, worked for a branch of the Ministry of Magic that invented things to sell to Muggles, them not knowing that it was magicked. They just explain it by saying something about gears and colored wires connecting. Most of the time he got to stay at home, like the role of a mother in the usual Muggle household.  
  
"Race ya!" I challenged, and before any of my brothers could reply I dashed off on my broom, the four following suit. I swooped through the window narrowly, barely missing a head-on collision with the toaster. I landed hard, dusted off, and met my father's scolding eyes.  
  
"Katie, if I've told you once I've told you a million times," he chided, wiping his hands on an already used napkin, "no landing indoors, hear me?"  
  
"Yes, dad," I grumbled, placing my broom by the mantle and taking my respected seat at the table. Alec, Nate, Billie, and Cooper joined a moment later by means of the front door. My father plopped a plate of meatloaf in the center of the table; several groans were omitted by us five.  
  
"Hey, if you don't like it why don't you try cooking dinner?" he reasoned, knowing what our responses would be. We reluctantly dug in, and were suprised when Dad sat down with us. He usually ate before.  
  
"What's up, Dad?" Nate asked through a mouthful of meatloaf and mixed vegetables.  
  
"Chew with your mouth closed," our father spewed out automatically. "Kids, we need to talk." I got this feeling of dread in my whole body... Last time "we needed to talk," our Aunt Jessamine had died and before that our mother. "As you know," he began, clearing his throat, "we are not made of money. I have you five on my hands, and I love you all very much." Uh-oh, this was worse than I thought. "We're barely scraping by paying Nate's tuition to London Wizarding University, and Alec and Katie, you guys are headed to college next year. And then we have Billie and Cooper..." He trailed off, knowing that we knew what he was getting at.  
  
"I won't go to college," I spoke up, suddenly, feeling terribly morbid with those words.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Alec said, just as bleakly. "You're bloody brilliant. I'll stay home."  
  
"Stop that!" Dad insisted; we could hear the tension and pressure rising in his voice. "All of you are going! We just... need to cut back on expenses, that's all." He looked up hopefully toward Alec and I as he added, "It wouldn't hurt if you were getting scholarships either."  
  
My twin and I nodded in unison, a pressure amounting on my shoulders that I had never felt before. "Okay," I said shakily, trying to force more meatloaf down my throat. "I don't see why we can't... right, Alec?" He seemed to swallow in agreeal.  
  
Our thoughts were distracted as a horribly small and feeble owl starting tapping exuberantly on the window pane. I jumped up from my seat, appreciating the disruption, and opened it up for the owl to fly inside. It perched on our table, let me remove the note it had, and waited wiyh satisfaction.  
  
"Kay," it began, and I already knew who it was from. Fred Weasly always called me Kay. I think he was too lazy to say the second syllable. "Meet me at the Burrow tomorrow. We can go to Diagon Alley together. George will of course come too, you can invite Angelina or someone. Signed, Fred."  
  
I looked to my dad anxiously. "Can I, please, Dad?"  
  
"I guess," he said, shrugging, "but you have to take Alec, Billie, and Cooper with you."  
  
"Daaaaaaad!" I whined, knowing that I was not acting my age, but I didn't care. "I want to go with my friends!" Alec shot me a glare. "Well, Alec's our friend, he can come," I added quickly to appease my twin. He seemed compensated by this.  
  
"Either you two take Billie and Cooper or you don't go at all," he stated again, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, fine!" I groaned, sinking back into my seat. It wasn't very fun to hang out with your friends while your two little brothers hung at your heels. Nevertheless, it was better than not going at all, so I cleared my spot, excused myself, and scribbled a note to Fred  
  
"Fred~ Sure, I'd love to. Alec is coming and we have to bring Cooper and Billie. I'm writing Angelina right now, I should get a response in a few hours. Thanks~ Katie." I sealed the note and attatched it to the leg of the owl that had been waiting triumphantly and patiently downstairs.  
  
After writing off an invitation to Angie, I began quickly stuffing my suitcase with odds and ends I needed for school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first person I saw was Fred or George--either one--as I approached the Diagon Alley fountains with my baggage of three brothers. It's easy to spot the Weaslys--just look for lots of red, and Fred and George are the tallest. With the twins were their mother, a short, rather plump lady, their younger brother Ron, who was in his 5th year I believe, and Ginny was his sister in 4th. "I'm tired, Katie," Billie whined in a very annoying tone.  
  
"Quiet," I snapped, and then turned on a smile as the Weaslys caught sight of us. "Hey Fred! George!"  
  
"Hey Kay," one said casually, and I immediately labeled him as Fred. "Hey, Alec, what's hanging?" Fred did this goofy handshake thing with my brother that I never understood. Alec just would say "it's a guy thing" or something like that.  
  
"Good to see you, Katie," George smiled, and he nodded in recognition toward Billie and Cooper. "Did you guys have a decent summer?"  
  
"If you're asking if we received your exploding licorice, yes we did!" I laughed when I noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. He snorted with laughter.  
  
"Dad nearly blew a casket!" Cooper chimed in, obviously enjoying the fact that he was having a legitimate conversation with older kids. This encouraged more laughter, and I felt a strong body lean against my shoulder.  
  
"What's so funny?" the body, whose breath smelled like spices, asked me. I nudged it off playfully.  
  
"Just the exploding licorice," I giggled, but I tried to stop. I sounded like an idiot when I giggled, a blithering, ignorant idiot. "Dad went crazy when the inside juices stained the kitchen rug."  
  
"Oh, hello dears!" I found myself being wrapped in a plush hug. The hugger drew away and I saw the kind round face of Mrs. Weasly, beaming at my arrival. "How have you been? My sons, they haven't stopped talking about you."  
  
I blushed and almost sang in joy when I was saved from any reply by a chirpy voice. "I'm here! The party can start!" I immediately recognized the voice by its bubbliness.  
  
"Angelina!" I turned around, overly excited to see my best friend.  
  
"Hey, Lady Katie!" she replied with the same cheerfulness and we hugged tightly. Lady Katie is her nickname for me, simply because it rhymed. "You got taller, girl!"  
  
"You too." We slowly appraised each other, then burst out laughing. Alec and the twins muttered something about silly girls and Billie and Cooper hung in the back.  
  
"H--hi, Cooper," came the shy voice of Ginny Weasly. I nudged Cooper when he didn't reply.  
  
"Oh, uh hey... Ginny, right?" he said dully, uninterested.  
  
"Y--yes," she said quietly, a tinge of pink swallowing her cheeks. Neither said anything, so Ginny went back to her spot by Ron. Ron, meanwhile, was talking to Harry Potter (or as he's called, "The Boy who Lived." Harry was the best Seeker on Gryffindor I had ever seen and a really sweet kid) and Hermione Granger (she was a bit of a know-it-all, which could be irritating, but she meant well).  
  
After reminiscing about the previous year and buying all of our necessary supplies, we were ready to meet the train for Hogwarts. At Platform 9 3/4 I took shaky breaths as I prepared to walk through to the magical train. It would be my last time. My last year. My last chance. The ominous feeling was mutual; I felt two shaky, clammy hands clasp mine: Angelina's and Alec's. Our hearts skipped a beat together, and we walked through the barrier to our last year as kids.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
Hello, I hope you like. If enough of you review and like, I guess I'll continue. I will prob change the title, too, since I didn't have any ideas. 


	2. He said, she said

A/N: Thanks everyone, well, on w/ it. I only got 7 reviews, I was hoping for more but I guess I shall continue… I'd like ten per chap, purdy please? Nah, it's ok.  
  
This should open the floodgates of stupid romance, so read on, read on, read on. If any of u have any suggestions or constructive criticism I would love to hear. Thanks in adavnce. It means a lot that you all enjoyed. I hope this chapter isn't too boring, it might be… be honest, not mean! LOL, thanks and… Luv always, Cho87 (now on with it!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own……. The Bells! (w/ the exception of Katie) Nate, Alec, Cooper, Billie, and Henry, and Wesley DuMonte. Of course, I own this computer, but does that count for anything? Noooooooooooooooooo……………….. Anyway, JK has it, duh, if you didn't know that than you prob can't read so what are you doing this second? Oh, never mind… one of those moods, y'know? I am releasing you of my boring rantings so here's chapter two, hope you like it!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
I sent Cooper and Billie off, and so Fred, George, Angelina, Alec, and I presided over our usual compartment. It was fairly decent in size compared to the others which we enjoyed greatly. Angie and I lay sprawled out on the seats while Fred and George sat on the floor scribbling out ideas for something that didn't interest me much. Alec stared out with the window, oblivious to the compartment's activities. Alec was always a bit spacy.  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"Yep?" I replied drowsily to Fred.  
  
"Which sounds better, an ice gnome or an ice troll center piece?"  
  
"Gnome," I replied automatically, then the reality of the question hit me. "Um, why…?"  
  
The twins sheepishly shrugged and blushed the shade of our Gryffindor scarlet robes. "Uh, McGonnagel, she, er…"  
  
"…made us plan the opening ceremonies dance," George finished, completing his twin's sentence. "I know, it's weird, but she thought it would—"  
  
"'build character'," Fred mimicked, forming cat ears with his hands. I would have laughed but my face and Angie's fell frozen, staring past Fred. He didn't seem to pick up on it. "'Now, if you boys want to be like your brother Percy, then'"  
  
"Er, Fred," George nudged him, and Fred looked up into the glaring green eyes of Professor Minerva McGonnagel.  
  
Fred nearly choked on his own salivary glands. "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise, all color having drained from the usual blushing face. "H-hello, Professor," he stammered, staring at the floor in suspense of her wrath.  
  
"Mr. Weasly!" she hissed, eyes narrowing. "You be glad the term hasn't begun or I'd have to take substantial amounts of points from my own house, you hear?"  
  
"Uh, sorry ma'am," he gulped, still avoiding her harsh stare. "It, er, won't happen again, promise." She seemed satisfied with his apology and stormed out of the compartment as quickly and suddenly as she had come. "Phew," Fred sighed, collapsing on the floor. "Why didn't any of you tell me she was standing right there?"  
  
"You bloke," Angelina rolled her eyes, blowing an astray lock of her curly dark hair away from her pale face. "As if we didn't clear our throats, like, a million times." I giggled, and Fred began to laugh too. It's often easy to laugh at your mistakes after the fact. He hung his head with a smile and turned back to us.  
  
"So, gnome, right?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"KATIE! KATIE!!!" Wild, frantic screaming was coming from somewhere in the mess of students as a swarm unloaded the train and made their way toward the Hogwarts entrance. My eyes scanned the crowd and settled upon Wesley DuMonte with a comfortable smile. Comfortable, very comfortable. Too comfortable, in fact.  
  
Wesley DuMonte had been my boyfriend since 4th year. He was a great guy… star Ravenclaw Beater, best friend of Alec, top student, the handsomest guy, and even Snape liked him. Everyone thought I was so lucky to be going out with him, but I didn't like when they said that. It was as if I didn't deserve him and I won the title of his girlfriend in a lottery. That really vexed my nerves, especially when snots like Judessa LeVille and Tammy Dulaney were the ones saying that.  
  
I reached him and felt his warm hug that I had been without all summer. He didn't hug like my father, who gripped all of us tightly or my late mother, who used to handle us like glass, but very comfortable. Everything about him centered around that word… "comfortable." It made me laugh aloud; he looked at me questioningly but I just waved it off as he gently brushed my lips and offered to help me with my luggage.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony started with "Absternet, Jenilee" into Hufflepuff and ended with "Zynger, Edison" into Slytherin and we all trekked up to our houses, and so I parted with Wesley, Alec, Cooper, and Billie as we went our separate ways.  
  
I never did quite understand that. Nate, Alec, Cooper, Billie, my father, and my mother had all been sorted into Ravenclaw; however, I was the only one in the Bell family as far as we could remember in our lineage that had ever been sorted into Gryffindor (my aunt, Schiza, was a hippie and went into Hufflepuff when she refused to "be like Pops" to become a Ravenclaw). Why was it that I, simple Katie, had been drafted into Gryffindor? What was so special about me? I was very good with spells and charms, yes, but many were, I was nothing special. I had no relation to any powerful wizarding families or founders and nothing about my personality differed greatly from my brothers'. They teased me about being "different" all the time, but good-naturedly.  
  
There was quite a stir in the common room as we all entered at once, squeezing through the doors; the portrait of Princess Cambiana must have been having a break-down! Ron and Harry immmediately began a game of chess, George began polling people about the ice gnome or troll, Angelina went to visit with her boyfriend in Gryffindor, Kevin Knowles, and I sort of hung back by the wall. It's not that I'm a quiet, shy person, because I'm not. I just only liked to be me around my friends, who were currently busy. I sighed wistfully, wishing Wesley was there so I wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Hey, Kay," came the all-too-predictable greeting from behind. Apparently Fred was "lurking" in the shadows with me. "How's it doing?"  
  
"Fine since you last asked," I smirked. I would have been irritated for the sad attempt at a meaningless conversation but I was too appreciable for the company to gripe. "Do you know if inter-house visitors will be allowed to come soon?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. You mean Wesley, right?"  
  
"More or less," I said, realizing that I was tired suddenly. "My brothers, too."  
  
"Brothers… lots of brothers," he laughed; we were in the same boat, and I made a weak attempt to smile. I was too sluggish to spit a remark so he continued. "Ron, he's a 5th year already, who would believe that? And, hey, you're a twin too, with Alec." I just nodded mutely; he was stating the obvious. I guess he realized how dumb he sounded, because he shoved his hands in his pockets, remained silent for a minute, then sauntered over to follow George.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"…and Parvati Patty and Draco Malfoy… Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan… Harry Potter and…" The droning of 5th year gossip lost my attention quickly and I turned it toward finding Alec and my little brothers. Undoubtedly Cooper was in the middle of the "cool" crowd I saw in the corner and Billie was probably being trampled on by the mobs of students. I watched in amusement as McGonnagel and Snape tried to get us to enter the dining hall in an orderly fashion. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and the address of "Kay" confirmed that it was Fred.  
  
"Usual table?" he asked over the loud stir of the crowd; I was barely able to make it out but I nodded in agreement. Fred, George, Angelina, and I always sat together at the central table of Gryffindor. Of course, Ron and his 5th year friends would encroach on our space with the table beside us.  
  
The dining hall was elegant as always, with the Gryffindor tables adorned with scarlet table cloths and chairs entwined in golden decorations. I took a seat beside Angelina and George, across from Fred. Now that I thought about it, Fred was hanging around me a lot. It was kind of strange, but it was probably all in my head. I spotted Wesley at the Ravenclaw table and he gave me a smile that seemed to say "I wish I was over there with you."  
  
The delicious and extravagant meals soon appeared on the tables, curtesy of house elves, and we all dug in, ravenous after the long train ride. "So," Fred said, between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes and gravy, "we think we're going to go with the ice gnomes. Oh, and the theme will be either Muggle fairytale characters or—"  
  
"Stop right there!" Angelina demanded, dropping her silver spoon to the table. "Do that, the Muggle fairytale people."  
  
"The lady has spoken," George nodded. "I don't have a problem with that. You, Fred?" Fred shook his head and looked up at me expectantly. I had no idea what he was expecting me to say.  
  
"Uh… it's okay… with me?" I said, more of a question than an answer, since I still wasn't sure what to say. "You mean, like, the wizard fairytale about Rowena and Godric…?"  
  
"Yeah," Angelina said, "although that's supposed to have some truth. "Oh!" she exclaimed, popping up out of her seat. "I could be Rowena, and Kev could be Godric!"  
  
"Muggle fairytales, emphasis on Muggle," Fred laughed, twirling spahgetti aground his fork. "I thought I might be…"  
  
"What?" Angelina, Alec, George, and I asked in unison as Fred muffled his words.  
  
"Uh…" Fred shifted uneasily in his seat. "Maybe Prince Charming."  
  
George laughed, but the rest of us wrinkled our noses. "Prince Charming? Oxymoron!" Angelina snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "So, who is this Prince Charming?"  
  
"Well," George explained, still smirking, "Pop's always been interested in Muggle things, so he used to read Muggle fairytales to us. There's this princess, Cindarella, I think, who is treated like a maid by her step-sisters, and then her godmother makes her this beautiful dress, she goes to the ball, and meets Prince Charming and they live happily ever after."  
  
"How cliché," I said, all of us lost in the summary we'd just received. "Are all Muggle stories this sappy? The only thing my godmother ever did was make me a sweater!" The Rowena and Godric one told about deceit, passion, and greed.  
  
"Pretty much," Fred agreed, still avoiding our glare. "Dumb idea for a costume, right?"  
  
"I don't really see you as Prince Charming, more like a court jester," Angie teased, causing Fred to make an irritated face.  
  
"Okay, okay, you two," I eased, knowing that Angie and Fred had never gotten along, er, too well as I tried to catch Wesley's eye; he was, however, absorbed in talking to Alec. "I wonder what Wes and I can be…" I mused aloud. Realizing I had spoken rather than thought that, I blushed under the shrugging stares of my table mates. "Never mind," I muttered discretely and forced a large spoonful of mashed potatoes down my throat.  
  
With dinner over, we were all stuffed and drowsy as we headed back to Gryffindor tower. I drooped my head on Angie's shoulder and felt Fred's on mine. I wanted to shrug it off for some reason. Fred was like an extra brother, yes, but lately he seemed to act different and it was spooking me. So, I remained tense until we said goodbye and Angie and I entered the girls' dorm.  
  
"Guess what I heard," she gushed, as soon as the doors were safely sealed.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, attempting to play the gossip game although my thoughts were a million miles away.  
  
"Fred told Alec who told George who told Alicia Spinnet who told me that Fred Weasly has a crush on you!" she squealed with delight, obviously feeling important.  
  
"Oh…" I said numbly, my throat drying up. I had suspected the worst and it had become a reality. "Are… are you sure?"  
  
"Of course," she said, falling back on her bed. "My sources are never wrong."  
  
"Well…" I said, feeling very uncomfortable. "He does know I have a boyfriend, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "But love know no boundaries," she winked, and I felt sick to my stomach. "Besides, Katie, you've been with Wesley forever—since 4th year!"  
  
"And god knows 3 years is forever," I mocked, rolling my eyes. "Why should that matter?"  
  
"Oh, you're impossible!" Angie relented, heading into the bathroom, leaving me completely confused. What was wrong with Wesley DuMonte in Angelina's eyes? He was perfect! And while I tried to fall asleep, I thought about stupid redheads who get crushes on girls when they know that that girl is unattainable because she has a boyfriend and it would never work and yet he tells the girl's brother who tells the guy's twin who tells his female friend who tells the girl's best friend who tells the girl! I mean, I bet those situations happen everywhere… right?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hello and thanks to my reviewers. I will try to mention everyone, and thank you again.  
  
Sharon: thanks. I tried to do something different  
  
Me123: thanks. I like katie bell stories  
  
Tess: thanks very much. I enjoyed describing her family and everything  
  
Juvenus: yes, yes, thankyou!  
  
Gemin16: thanyou!!!  
  
SilverArrow: thanks indefinitely, that was a typo about the grades that I didn't catch. I fixed it tho, and thanks again! 


End file.
